


"Don't Move"

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't Move, Gunshot Wounds, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter in pain, Scared Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter wakes up in pain only to remember there’s a couple of bullets in him





	"Don't Move"

Peter came to with a wave of pain, his eyes fluttering.   
The teen opened his eyes and immediately started to panic. The unmistakable beeping of a heart monitor told him he was in the med bay.   
Why was he in the med bay?   
Oh, right he’d been shot by the bad guys while on patrol.  
“Dad?” he croaked out.   
“I’m right here bug,” Tony said, appearing in the teens field of vision and holding his hand.  
“Wha,” Peter managed, trying his best to ignore the pain.   
“You’re in the med bay, we trying to get the bullets out,” Tony explained.  
Wait?  
They hadn’t got them out yet.   
“No don’t move,” Tony said, immediately placing a hand on the teen’s chest.  
That’s when Peter fully registered the pain in his left shoulder and abdomen. It felt like they were on fire. 

“It hurts Daddy,” Peter whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.   
“I know baby,” Tony tried to soothe, gently running his fingers through the teen’s hair, “it’ll be over soon, I promise.”   
The white-hot pain made Peter whimper as tears fell from his eyes, Tony shushed him gently.   
“Easy buddy, easy,” Tony cooed softly, heart breaking at the sight of tears falling down his son’s cheeks.   
“Tony we’re gonna have to put him under,” Bruce said from somewhere, “I’m gonna need your help with this.”  
Peter’s mind was so hazy with pain he couldn’t focus properly, but he didn’t want to go under and have his Dad leave him.   
“Okay,” the man nodded.   
“No,” Peter whined.   
“Shh,” Tony soothed again, “it’s gonna be okay. I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.”   
Tony kept his hold on Peter’s hand while the medication pulled the teen under. 

“It’s alright underoos, it’s alright.”


End file.
